New World
by Dragonrager
Summary: Hi. I'm Callum. And my life has become extremely awkward since I was sucked into a video game and turned into a Pokemon. Now I'm a Charmander, and I'm travelling the region with my friends, trying to avoid being captured. What fun.
1. Chapter 1

**New World

* * *

**

Hi. I'm Callum. And my life has become distinctly awkward since me and my friends were transformed into Pokémon and thrust into our video games. It all began when I was having a birthday party with my friends over...

"Happy Birthday!" Said all my friends together.

"Awww, thanks guys!" I said.

Then, Jackson had a good idea.

"Hey, why don't we get on our Pokémon games and battle?"

"Great idea!"

But as we turned on our DS's, mine started to get bigger.

And bigger.

AND BIGGER!"

All the while, the opening music for our games was starting to play. Then, an irresistible force came out and started sucking us inside the DS. Yes. A DS, sucking people inside.

Dylan was the first to go. Then Jackson, then Ollie. Maxwell and jasper went at the same time. I grabbed onto a chair leg, but the chair was being dragged as well.

I lost my grip on the chair, and fell into the portal.

It swirled around as I was sucked inside, and then with a flash of light, the portal shrank, and finally closed altogether.

* * *

**What do you think? R&R.**


	2. Life in the Lava

**Hi everyone! I have just realised that I made a mistake in my 1****st**** chapter. I have decided to take out the character called Luke, and replace it with Paul. Anyway... I hope you enjoy... Life in the Lava!**

**

* * *

**

**Life in the Lava**

**

* * *

**

When I woke up, I was in a volcano. It was actually surprisingly nice in there, what with the lava bubbles bursting on the surface of magma pits, and the patterns of steam rising off my tail flame...wait, since when did I have a tail? Panicking, I rushed over to a steam pool and looked inside.

_Ooh no._

I'm a shiny Charmander.

A Charmander, for god's sake! I was surprisingly calm, considering the circumstances.

"OH MY GOD! I'M A CHARMANDER! !#$%%^!"

Well, I did say it was considering the circumstances.

After I calmed down, I walked around the volcano for a bit, and then found an exit. I rushed outside, and took in my surroundings.

"_Wait"_ I thought. _"I know this place... but from where..."_

I kept thinking, until I finally found the answer. It was Mt Chimney, in the Hoenn region. While I was wondering about this, I heard a faint noise in the distance. I followed the sound, hoping to find the source, and finally, I found it. It was a Torchic, hiding in a corner.

"AAAAGH! It's a Charmander! It's going to eat me!" said the Torchic.

Uncharacteristically shaking with fear as it was, there was something unmistakeably familiar about that voice.

"...Dylan? Is that you?" I said

"Callum?" said the Torchic.

" Do you know anything more about what is going on here than I do?" I said

" Well, judging by how I was recently hiding behind a rock, I guess not." Said Dylan, his voice returned to his normal, cheerful tone.

We kept chatting away for a while, but we didn't notice the shadow looming over us. It was a huge Charizard, with muscles bursting out of his wings, and a flame burning in his eyes.

"Well, little fire-lings, who are you?" he said

"I'm Callum" I replied

"And I'm Dylan." Dylan announced

The Charizard thought for a moment, and then proclaimed

"THAT IS A HUMAN NAME! YOU ARE INTRUDERS! BLAZE! GET THEM OUT OF HERE!

We were grabbed by a Blaziken, who took us back up tho the top of the volcano.

Once we were there, I shouted at the Blaziken.

"What are you going to do to us!"

The Blaziken made no reply, and only charged up for a blaze kick.

That is when I realised, this is going to hurt a **lot.**

**

* * *

**

The only thought in my head while I hurtled through the air was

"!"

And I could tell that Dylan was thinking the same.

The Blaziken's kick threw us so far that we landed only on the edge of the desert, near the Winstrate house.

"Wow, this place looks so much cooler in real life than it did in Pokémon Emerald" I exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Said Dylan.

We kept walking along for a while, until I tripped over something that looked like a small rock until I tripped over it.

"HEY! Do you _mind?_" said the Aron. I challenge you to a battle, Charmander!"

"I accept your challenge" I said with a manic grin.

He started charging at me, with what I guessed must be a Headbutt. I was about to use an ember, or any other fire type move, so I opened up my mouth...and nothing. I don't know how to use moves.

"Oh poopies" I said as I was blasted back by the Aron's Headbutt. He then came back around with another Headbutt, and then a rock tomb.

Then, I started glowing. That meant one of two things. 1, I was evolving, or 2, Blaze was activated. In this case, I think it is number 2.

"WOO-HOO! COME AND GET SOME BLAZE!"

I think I got a little battle crazy. But it was exhilarating! I had a niggling feeling in the back of my mind that I should give using a fire move another shot. So I did.

The flames rushed out of my mouth, and every little spark tasted... a little like chocolate, actually.

It came out in the form of a flamethrower, which hit the Aron with such impact, it blasted him off his feet. I walked over to him, but was not ready for his rock tomb. He trapped me, but just when I thought all hope was lost, but a small blue Pokémon jumped out of the Winstrate pond and enveloped Aron in water.

When the Aron succumbed to the water, a new wave of energy washed over me, almost as though blaze's power was being doubled. I felt horns sprouting from behind my head, my scales darkening to red, and muscles growing in my arms. Hell yeah. I evolved.

* * *

While the Aron was still recovering, I thought about him. There were ways he seemed familiar, almost like Dylan did. Then it hit me. He wasn't an ordinary Aron. He was my friend Paul!

When he woke up, he saw me.

"AAGH! DON'T KILL ME!" screamed Paul.

"Paul! Calm down! It's me, Callum!"

"Callum?" said Paul.

"Yep, it's me. Dylan is the Torchic over there"

"Dylan was changed too?"

"Yes."

While we were talking, the Piplup that saved me walked over to us.

"You wouldn't have won without me." He said

"Wanna bet?" I said, my temper flaring up. (Bad pun intended)

"No, I want to battle! Me and the Aron vs. you and the Torchic!"

"You're on!"


End file.
